This invention relates to hair cutting devices and particularly to the type using a replaceable safety blade.
Hair cutter devices having a handle at one end and a cutter at the other end, somewhat in the form of a wand, have been suggested for use both in professional hair cutting and also for men and women to cut their own hair and to style it and shape it. Representative patents illustrating such hair cutter devices including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,918; 2,141,340; 1,976,290; 1,262,292; and 1,227,548.
Desirable features of such hair cutters are that the blade and cutter portion be located at the extreme end of the device, so that the user can reach around to any portion of his own head with the wand and perform the hair cutting operation. The device should be light in weight and easy to clean. It should be constructed so that only small quantities of hair are removed with any particular cutting stroke, and the device should be of safety construction so that the user cannot cut his skin accidentally.